


Peace

by DownToTheSea



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Balthamos finds Baruch a prisoner in the Clouded Mountain.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "unbind me" about a character freeing another character! I've had this canon-divergence AU idea for a while where instead of dying Baruch is captured by Heaven. I may do more with it in the future, but until then have this!

Deep in the heart of the Clouded Mountain, Balthamos had never been in more danger, and Baruch had never been more elated to see him.

“You shouldn’t have come,” he said anyway.

“I am quite accustomed to doing things I should not.” Impossibly gentle, in sharp contrast as always to his sardonic tone, Balthamos reached up and freed one of Baruch’s wings from where it had been driven against the wall. “Besides, there has never been a better time to sneak in. All of the angels are busy with the battle outside, and what few guards remain are distracted by the girl’s – Lyra’s – mother. She has demanded an audience with Metatron.”

“Is she helping you?”

Balthamos snorted, starting on the other wing. “Hardly. I do not think that woman has truly allied herself with anyone in her life. But I saw my opportunity to come get you…” His voice trembled. “I am sorry I waited so long.”

Baruch shook his head. “No, there is nothing to be sorry for. Were you able to help Will?”

Balthamos was silent for a moment. “I tried,” he said at last, as Baruch’s other wing came free and he staggered a little against Balthamos. “I… I was not as strong as I should have been. I lost them, and all I could think to do after that was try and find you again.”

Baruch pulled him into his arms, both to comfort him and to steady himself, burying his face in Balthamos’s hair. “It’s all right,” he whispered, to both of them. “We’re together now. And I think I know where to find the children; I overheard some angels talking earlier. When we leave here, we can help them. They will need us now more than ever.”

“We can?” Whatever failure Balthamos had been referring to was obviously haunting him more than he wanted to let on. He sounded so hopeful at the thought of being able to atone for it.

“Yes, we will.”

Balthamos finally summoned up the courage to ask the question at the forefront of his mind. “Did they hurt you very badly?” He was hugging Baruch gently, as if he were afraid of breaking something.

“Not very, not after…” He had been in rough shape at first after the attack by Metatron’s scouts. They had brought him back here, thrown him into this prison, and then, mercifully, left him alone. “To be perfectly honest, I believe they forgot about me.”

It was a weak attempt at a joke, but Balthamos sniffed and smiled a little. “Well, now we  _ know  _ they are on the wrong side. No one who possessed any redeeming qualities could ever forget about you. I suppose I must thank Xaphania when we get back, for causing them so much trouble and distraction,” he added in a half-hearted grumble.

“I am certain she will appreciate your sincere goodwill.”

They held onto each other for a moment longer, before Balthamos remembered where they were. “We must go,” he said, though he made no move to step away.

“One minute more, please,” Baruch said softly. “You were right; we have a little time. Give me just one more minute?”

“Oh, Baruch, dearest…” Balthamos settled a little deeper into his arms, which was all the answer he needed to give.

There would be time to talk about all they had suffered in each other’s absence later, but for now Baruch’s arms tightened around him. He closed his eyes, and clung to this moment of safety for just a little while longer.


End file.
